Fanfictions that Might Be
by darknightstalker
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots that I will use to collect cool new idea's for fanfics. Most will have OMC's and such, so if you don't like... DON'T READ. you can choose if I should continue any, but if you don't read you won't know if they are any good or if you would like to read more. Some will have more parts to them others will stay One-Shots. So ... Without further ado...
1. Chapter 1

!IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

This is a collection of story idea's all clumped together in One-Shots. Each of you can vote on your favourites by reviewing and you can choose which story I should write first. I will also be putting a poll up on my page and you can vote. If you have an idea for a good one-shot that you would like to read but don't feel like writing, or if you think I should add anything to one of my already active one shots then PM me and I will see what I can do. Also, if you would like to write on of these also PM me and i might agree. please don't write one without my permission as one might be a work in progress already and i really don't want to delete my original story before my account is terminated for plagiarism, thank you. So, without further ado... Enjoy.

DNStalker


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Light

Into the Light.

The boy trembled, huddling in the corner of his cell. His eyes were wide like saucers and so incredibly dead. Lucius could feel the fear and terror coming off him in waves.  
"It's alright little one. I won't harm you. You are safe." His voice, though calm and gentle, only served to terrify the child further. The boy backed up into a corner. Trembling violently, soft whimpers escaping his throat. Lucius ducked into the cell. It was tiny, barely able for a person stand comfortably in without being pressed against the wall. The child however made the tiny room seem like a ballroom whilst he crouched alone inside. Just more proof to the child's abuse and torture in the hands of the Light.

Three years ago, the light had fallen and Wizarding Britain was enslaved to the Dark Lord. Though allowed to live peace fully and.. Well... Normally, people who rebelled were executed immediately. The Potters were full time rebels, living in hiding and training their son against the dark. James had been captured only two nights ago and in his torture he had revealed a very disturbing fact. He had kept a child imprisoned in the basements of Potter Manor since it was a baby.  
Twelve years ago the Dark Lords wife had been kidnapped when she was seven months pregnant. Three months after her body had been found dead in a gutter. The child had been placed with a family and The Dark Lord had never set his eyes on the baby. Now a child had been found, nearing its twelfth birthday. A child not even Lilly Potter knew existed. If that was not coincidence then Lucius Malfoy would turn himself in for Death Eater activity.

"Severus. In here. I found the child." He kept his voice low, but Severus had keener senses from working with potions for days on end. Severus watched the boy as he squeezed himself in behind Lucius. Severus gasped at the sight before him 'Merlin! He looks like a skeleton.' The boy was far too thin, every rib was visible through his skin and the skin itself was so pale it was near translucent. Scars covered every inch of the child's skinny frame and his wrists were rubbed raw where shackles had ones bound him. His ankles were still bound in irons and his feet were red and blistered from the cold stone beneath his bare feet. His face was hollow and gaunt, the look of a longtime Azkaban inmate. His brown hair was matted and lice infested. It's greasy locks were long, reaching to the boys thighs and would have been magnificent had it been cared for. When the boy turned his hollow face towards the Potions Master he nearly screamed. Looking into the face of Severus Snape was the Dark Lord's red eyes.  
These eyes however didn't sparkle with cold malice or light humour when around friends. What should have been a majestic (and Condescending) gaze was empty, emotionless, and lifeless. Years of pain, neglect and torture had seeped into a child's gaze and killed the light that should have been there. This child had seen and experienced horrors that even a Death Eater wouldn't be able to survive.  
"Is it him Severus? Have we found him?" Severus could only nod numbly.

The child was trembling in his corner. The terrifying yet heart wrenching whimpers had stopped and left the boy unnervingly quiet. After moments of motionless silence the child reached out to Severus, his grubby hands gripping the fabric of the cloak like a lifeline. Then his life was flashing before his eyes. Every beating and torture he had ever experienced was being unloaded into the body of the boy at his feet. Then as quickly as it had occurred, it was over and the boy lay panting and shivering at Severus's feet.  
"He's clairvoyant..." Severus whispered, his disbelief colouring his voice. Every question as to why Potter had kept the boy instead of killing him was answered.  
"That was how Potter kept finding our minor bases. He kept the clothes of the captured men a nod gave them to him. The boy was tortured if he didn't tell what he saw. Hell, he was probably tortured anyway." Lucius growled at the new information. The Dark Lords son had been forced to betray them. Then again it wasn't really betrayal if he didn't understand what was going on or what the information was used for.  
"Do you remember your name child?" The boy only stared blankly back at Lucius, then answered with the most heartbreaking answer a child could utter.

"Creature."

TBC...

A/N: well that was kind of depressing actually. Anyway... Yeah. So review if you think I should continue, and PM me if you have any ideas or if you want it. There will be more idea's added to this unless someone adopts it. please review and let me know what you think. The poll will be up in a few days, but it will definitely be up before the end of June. If I forget you all have my permission to yell at me (or.. You know... Remind me).


	3. Chapter 3 The Slytherin King

The Slytherin King.

"Come Severus. We have business to attend to." Alexavier gestured to The Leaky Cauldron. Severus scampered eagerly after his friend. Alexavier had befriended him after he had descovered his 'strangeness.' For a lost orphaned little boy like him, being seen as important was a wonderful experience.  
"Come Severus. This is no time to be lacking." Alexavier never slowed down for him. It was just the way it was for the two of them.  
"Alex? Can I get some more books?" Severus asked,  
"May I. And yes you may." Alexavier corrected, Severus grinned. Books were Severus' one true love. Alexavier had shown him books on potions and he had become fascinated. Muggle medicines had never quite drawn his attention like potions had. Their many uses, Alex had never let him experiment or brew, but he knew that if given the chance he would be able to make one. He just knew it.  
Diagon alley was filled with people collecting school supplies. Alexavier had only brought Severus with him twice before, preferring to keep to his own company. He had visited Knockturn Alley only once, and Alexavier hadn't let him go once for fear of him running off to explore, or getting taken by someone who had less than desirable intentions. Alex had visited Knockturn many times, all on his own. It was still a mystery to Severus how he always remained unharmed.  
"Gringotts first I believe." Severus had no vault to speak of, but Alex always made sure he had a little pocket money. Alex had money left to him by his dead parents. Plenty of it in fact, but Alex was a very good pickpocket and insisted on continuing to do it. Alex had taught Severus, claiming it was a life skill.  
Now armed with money, Alexavier handed over ten galleons to his charge.  
"I have business to attend to in Knockturn, help yourself to the books. But do not leave the store, I will come for you when I am finished." Severus nodded and quickly crossed over to Flourish and Blotts. With one last glance at Alex he entered the shop, and was assaulted by the aroma of dry parchment and leather bindings.

"I trust that everything is in order." Alexavier stated. His contact was hidden carefully in the shadows, but the grey eyes gleamed outwards. The only visible part of the person. It was the eyes that indicated the nod.  
"Good. I expect him to be with us on the train this year. Severus will need someone other than myself to guide him. Your son will be this person." Grey eyes once again nodded, but made no sound. Alexavier observed the shadow carefully, he glided over his contacts surface thoughts and his ice blue eyes narrowed. With a tight nod he turned to leave, but paused.  
"Never think to betray me again." The grey eyes clouded over in pain, little whimpers escaped the shadow. "After all" Alexavier continued coldly, "you owe me your very existence, and the continuation of your family line... Don't you... Abraxas Malfoy!"

Severus had four galleons left. And he was contemplating the importance of food over books, when Alexavier returned. His eyes were hard.  
"What happened? Why are you angry?" Did I do something wrong? Alex just jerkily shook his head and gestured for Severus to follow him. Quickly scrambling after his companion while clutching his books to his chest Severus tried to read Alexaviers face to determine his companions emotions and state of mind. He was slightly worried about the safety of being around his companion while he was in this state of mind.  
"We must return Severus. My contact had tried to sell me out to the aurors. He planning before I had even left. I do not take kindly to traitors." Alexaviers voice was as cold as ice. Severus repressed the shudders that were threatening to introduce themselves. It was never a good idea to betray Alexavier. One of Severus' 'friends' had pretended to like Severus, but had been passing his secrets on to the other boys instead. Alexavier had put him in a coma for two years, but even after the boy woke up, he had never been the same. Though he would never admit it... Severus was a little afraid of Alexavier.

TBC...

A/N: so this one is very different from the canon, but that's how I like it! These stories will always feature Severus and an OMC. If u want this story then PM me and will probably give it to you, just send me some brief info on what you will do with this. I don't really care what you do but I do want to see it finished. Enjoy.


End file.
